One Secret
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Crossover time! I hope you enjoy this story! Henry have one well kept secret. He's a Wizard thats a Tamer. When he is chosen to be a transfer student at Hogwarts, thins are going to get a bit crazy for him. Let's see what happens!
1. Author's Note

Ok! First off, I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter.

Second off, I'm going to use Henry's Japanese version age(which is 10) and I'm not going to go through the whole season because it just stays the same.

Ok, so we are going to start the story off when he is told that he's a half blood wizard(his mother is a squib) and then we are going to do a time skip.

Also, please no hate comments! If you don't wanna read my wonderful story then you just don't. I don't need or want your hate, so thanks.

Ummm...I don't think I need to say anything else. So, I'll see you at the prologue!


	2. Prologue

**Henry's POV**

It's been two years since we defeated the D-Reaper and had to say goodbye to our partners. Luckily, Takato found a DigiPortal, so we went to find our partners and we brought them back. It was an emotions reunion and Susie won't let Lopmon go. Also, Leomon is back, so Jeri is really happy about that. Anyways, Terriermon and I are chilling in my room. It's a nice summer day, so my window is open. Everything is peaceful, we an owl suddenly flies into my room.

"What is that," Terriermon ask as the owl drops an envelope and flies away.

"What the heck," I think as I grab the letter.

"What is that," Terriermon ask me as I open the envelope up.

"It's a letter," I tell him as I sit on my bed. "It's inviting me to a school...for Wizards and Witches?"

"Let me see," Terriermon says as I hand it to him. "Huh...well what do you know this is inviting you to a school for Wizards and Witches. So Henry, you are going to go?"

"Show this to my parents and figure out the next step," I say as I stand up.

"Alright," Terriermon says as he hops onto my shoulder.

I grab the envelope from my bed as Terriermon hands me the letter.

"Hey, when you go to the school can I come," Terriermon ask me as I open my door.

"Only if you stay hidden. And if this is not a prank," I say as I walk over to my parents, who are talking in their room.

I knock on their door as I walk in. My parents stop talking and they look at me.

"Oh. Hello Henry, what is it," my dad ask me.

"Ah well, so this letter came to me by an owl and," I say as I hand the envelope and letter to my mom.

"Huh. Well I guess at least one of our children is a Wizard," my mom says as she gives the letter and envelope back to me. "I better contact my mother. She is the best person to ask about this."

"Wait what?! Can someone explain to be what is happening," I ask my parents.

"I'll just skim the topic. Your grandmother will go into more details with you," my mom says as she motions me to sit on their bed. "So there is a part of this world that stays in secret and that is the Wizarding World. My parents are both purebloods and and I What they call a Squib. Which means I came from a magical family but I don't have magic myself. I don't really stay in touch with the Wizarding World that much as I was when I was younger. Anyways, this letter is what the magical community use to invite those who have magic to the special schools so that they learn how to use their magic properly," my mom tells me.

"Ok. So what about dad? Is he a Squib too," I ask them.

"Nope. He's what the Wizarding World calls a Muggle, which is just a term that means they don't have any magic in them."

"Oh ok. So am I the only child who inherit the magic that our grandparents have," I ask them.

"Suzie might. But we won't know until she is your age," my mom tells me. "Now then, I'll go and send my mother a letter and explain to her the news. While I do that, you should put the letter somewhere safe in your room for now."

"Alright," I say as I thank my parents and head back to my room.

I close my door as Terriermon hops off of my shoulder and onto my bed.

"I wonder if I will be able to tell Takato and the other Tamers. I think they should know that I'm a Wizard," I say as I put the letter onto my desk.

"Yeah! So are you ready to meet your grandma," Terriermon ask me.

"It's going to be interesting," I say as I hear commotion from outside of my room.

I open the door to see an elder woman standing there with a bag and a stick in her hand. Her silver hair is pulled up in a bun. She is a bit shorter than my mom, who is hugging her.

"It's so good to see you again," she says.

"You too. Gotta say, you are my favorite daughter," the elder woman says as she stop hugging.

"How did you do that," my older brother says as he points at her. "You just appeared out of nowhere?!"

"Magic," she says as she turns and looks at me. "You must be Henry. It's nice to meet you. I'm your grandmother. You can all me Grandma," she says as she smiles. "Anyways, I believe I have to educate you and your siblings about the Wizarding World now, right? Alright, everyone gather around and I will explain part of your roots."

We all sit down as she starts to explain the Wizarding World. Terriermon and Lopmon listen from my room. Well, looks like my semi-normal life is not semi-normal anymore.


End file.
